HiddenClan Challenges
by OblivionXIII
Summary: This is where I will be putting all of my challenges for the HiddenClan forum. Please read and review even if your not in the forum!
1. Survivor

**A/N: This is my first challenge for HiddenClan. My very first challenge ever actually. This challenge is called Survivor and in it there is a lone survivor of...the earth splitting in half. And of course by picking my favorite number I happen to get the cat that's most like me. -_- Junipersong- timid and under confident. What a coincidence.**

* * *

Survivor: Broken In Two

"I'm sorry. I love you." She whimpered the words into the night, the faint sounds of grinding earth still sounding across the distance. She watched as the rusty orange speck that was Sparrowheart grew smaller and smaller as the chunk of rock that held what was left of all she loved moved farther and farther away. How could something like this have happened? She cried harder as she thought about the last things she had said to him before her world had become an empty wasteland of despair and loneliness.

They had been on a hunting patrol earlier that day, when the sky was still above them and the ground was beneath their feet. Her clanmates had been scolding her as usual, always expecting her to be the perfect warrior just because her mother was leader of the clan. But she wasn't. She was a shy, in confident she-cat that was always asked too much of her.

"I'm sorry." She had mumbled timidly, feeling uncomfortable under her clanmates scrutinizing gazes.

"'Sorry' doesn't catch fresh kill." Sneered Blackfeather, padding away into the forest with the other patrol members as Junipersong stood there with her head down in embarrassment.

But Sparrowheart stayed where he was, watching the rest of their patrol disappear with a look of disapproval. Junipersong felt her heart beat faster at his presence, the fact that they were now alone together was enough to make her face heat up, but she said nothing. He could never love her back so there was no point in hoping, no point in believing.

"Don't let them get to you." He said softly, turning back to her. "You're fine the way you are."

"No, I'm not." She meowed angrily, pulling her head up to meet his kind amber eyes. "I'll never be what they want me to be."

"What's wrong with just being you? Who you really are?" He asked, his voice gentle. "You should believe in yourself more."

His words had surprised her, but the rage she felt well up inside masked it. "Who cares about who I really am?" She hissed not sounding like herself at all. "I can't be the cat everyone expects me to be!"

She turned tail and ran. She wouldn't let him see her cry. "I need to be alone!"

He called her name but she had ignored him. Instead she had run away to sit alone in the middle of the forest to be by herself and cry silently with her head on her paws, as the moon sneaked its way into the sky. She was thankful that at least Sparrowheart hadn't followed her.

All was quiet except for her weeping and the normal sounds of prey that occupied the forest until a strange rumbling sounded. She picked her head up, confused by the noise, and looked around. Everything had looked fine on the surface, but it was what was happening underneath the earth that would cause all her pain. She stood up slowly, cautiously as the rumbling came again. This time the very ground began to shake, vibrating up her paws and echoing into her entire being.

The quaking grew worse causing trees to be uprooted and thrown around, the earth was being shifted, rocks erupting from the underground and to the surface in a shower of dirt and rubble.

Her fear growing with the intensity of the deafening roar that came from under her, she began running through the forest as fast as she could. She had to get out of here, away from the overturning earth. As she ran, trees fell with loud creaks all around her, some shattering into splintered wood that rained down on her, and she had to leap and dodge her way around them. The ground below her moved and more than once she stumbled. The entrance to camp was insight, she could see her clanmates milling about in confusion, hear them yelling, asking, "What's going on?"

She burst through the entrance as the most powerful convulsion yet commenced with an ear-splitting crack. She tumbled to the ground, looking up in time to see the blue pelt that was her leader, her reason she was labeled as nothing but disappointment and failure, her own mother Birdstar, fall into the endless abyss that had opened up under her along with a few other of her clanmates.

"Mother!" She screamed, scrambling to get up and over to the ledge of the abyss. She reached out to her as her mother called out her name, but she was swallowed by the darkness, never to see the light again. "No!"

"Junipersong!" Sparrowheart's voice caught her attention.

She snapped her head up to see him leaning across the gap that was slowly getting bigger. "Sparrowheart!"

"You have to jump!" He yelled urgently. "You can make it!"

She looked down into the darkness that had taken her mother. There was no way she could do this. If she jumped she would surely suffer the same fate as the others. "I can't!"

"Yes you can! Junipersong, you have to hurry!"

She shook her head as the tears came, her eyes shut tight. "It's too late for me."

"What? Junipersong!" He yelled, eyes wide in disbelief and fear.

"Good bye, Sparrowheart." She said as the distance finally grew to far for either of them to make.

"Junipersong." He whispered sadly, gazing at her longingly across the space spreading between them.

As they watched each other move away, Junipersong felt her heart break along with the earth and from the look Sparrowheart was giving her she knew his was too. Why had it taken the end of her world to realize he loved her back? Now she would never see him again. Cursed to live the rest of her life alone separated from her only source of happiness by a sea of darkness.

He became harder to see, telling her something she wished she could hear. She dug her claws into the earth harder over the edge of her new prison of loneliness, eyes squeezed tight as she fought away the tears, her head lowered in undescribable despair and regret.

"I'm sorry. I love you."

She was completely and utterly...

Alone.

* * *

**A/N: Hope I did okay.**


	2. Together

**A/N: My second challenge, this one is about either two cats from different clans or one being a medicine cat. My two cats were: Cherrywhisker- Sleek ginger tabby she-cat with white chest, paws and face and amber eyes. Quite lazy but is a good hunter when she wants to be. RiverClan. And Specklepelt- Fluffy white tom with grey specks all over him and green/yellow eyes. A new warrior, and therefore quite rebellious. ShadowClan.**

* * *

Together: With Love Comes Hatred

She left camp cautiously, slipping through the undergrowth without a sound as she excitedly kept her paws from pelting to their usual meeting place. The only thing other than the hunt that could fill her with this much motivation and energy. After all, Cherrywhisker had such news to tell Specklepelt, even more exciting than his recently becoming a warrior. But she knew with that came a very difficult part in their relationship. They were from two different clans but their love was strong and true. They would find a way, she knew. They always did.

Finally, she could hear the sound of the stream just faintly ahead. She had always found the noise of the steady, slow flow of the water to be quite calm and soothing, lulling her to sleep whenever she was here alone for too long. She _was _RiverClan. But not tonight.

The ginger tabby and white she-cat sat there in waiting, tapping her tail lightly in frantic impatience as she gazed across the stream into his own naturally dark and looming territory. It normally didn't take this long for Specklepelt to arrive and she began to worry. Knowing it was best not to think about the worst, she let her thoughts drift to the night before. He had already been there when she reached their meeting place and he turn to her at the sound of her approaching paw steps, his grey specks lost in his moonlit white fur. She had smiled at the sight, his green eyes lighting up as he spoke her name though now that she thought about it, something had seemed off about him. Something behind his usual arrogant self. He had been nervous and she hadn't realized it until now.

_What could have been the matter?_ She thought, suddenly very confused. He had never been afraid to come and meet her before, never been afraid of defying the code, so why would he be acting like this now?

Then she remembered what happened just before they had went their separate ways. There had been a sudden, small rustle back across the creek in his territory, something lurking in the night, interrupting their chatter. He had snapped his head towards the sound, herself doing the same.

"Specklepelt, what was that?" She had asked as he jump over the water to the other side.

"It was only a hedgehog." He said quickly after sweeping the area. "Nothing to fear."

How had she not seen the panic in his eyes?

"A hedgehog? Are you-"

"Yes, that was all." He had told her, gaze softening full of love. "I'm sorry to say that our time is up for the night, Cherrywhisker."

"So soon?" She had pleaded, not wanting to let him go so early in the night.

"Don't fret, love. I shall come for you tomorrow night." He meowed, leaning over the small rush of water towards her.

"And I shall be here." She said back, leaning across to nuzzle his face.

He pulled back slightly then to look into her eyes. "I love you, Cherrywhisker. I always will. I want you to know that, no matter what."

"Of course I do. I love you too." How had she not found his words alarming?

He smiled at her words, hovering there over the stream. His ear flicked once more and then he was disappearing into his own territory.

The sound of paw steps coming nearing broke her out of her reverie. They were loud enough to be heard over the quiet babble of the stream which was unusual for Specklepelt. He had always been sleek and silent.

"Specklepelt?" She called out tentatively.

She saw a figure come from the shadows and was surprised to see Tigerstripe, Specklepelt's fearsome brother.

"Tigerstripe?" She gasped sounding surprised, worried, suspicious, and disappointed all in that one word. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you," he started, no emotion showing. "That Specklepelt is dead."

"What? Dead?" She cried, anguish crashing down on her as she processed the words. Not even caring that he somehow knew where to find her. "No, he can't be!"

"I'm sorry to say that he is." Tigerstripe rumbled, clearing the stream to stand in front of her.

She didn't even notice him. All she could think about was Speckletail. How could he be dead? He couldn't be! She cried, knowing she would now never see him again.

"I know why he broke the code for you. You are very beautiful." Tigerstripe said, breaking her from her thoughts once more. Using the tip of his tail he caressed under her jaw, moving closer until she could feel his breath on her face.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, catching him across the face, his head turning with the blow as he gave a grunt of pain. How dare he touch her like that knowing that she would always be Speckletail's!

She glared at him as he turned back to her. She faltered when she saw his face however, shrinking back at the sight before her. The side of Tigerstripe"s face was covered with blood and his blue eyes were bright with murderous looking rage.

"You mangey she-dog!" He snarled, making Cherrywhisker step back. He raised a forepaw as if to strike but restrained himself, recomposing. "You only ever noticed Specklepelt when we first met. At that Gathering so long ago! I was in love with you the moment I saw you! But instead of me you met with my own brother every night! Me completely unnoticed! Entirely forgotten!"

"I'm sorry, Tigerstripe. But no matter what I'll always love Specklept." she said fiercely, understanding but still faithful to her secret mate.

"I know that. I've know that for a while now. That's why I told our clan of his treachery." Tigerstripe growled, claws sheathing and unsheathing. "And the best part was, they let _me_ kill him." He smiled sadistically at her gasp. She started backing away but he only edged nearer. "And now you can join him."

He lunged at her, beating her mercilessly. "It didn't have to be like this!"

Collapsing onto the ground she looked up at him. "You know that's not true."

His exression twisted into doubt, uncertainty reflected in his eyes. Then once more she could see the hatred blazing in them. She stared up at him calmly, all fear gone even as he spread his jaws wide, snarling, to crush her throat.

And as his sharp fangs pierced her flesh she saw that she welcomed death. Because Specklepelt was waiting for her.


End file.
